Right or Wrong
by Red Falling-Angel
Summary: Akane and Ranma out on a trip, this story continues from where my other story, Be Honest ended... Very sweet story about the troubles their could be after about 2 years of engagement where absolutely nothing changed. Romance, humor and drama...
1. Living on the wild side

**Right or Wrong**

_Living on the wild side_

It had been about a week, of bickering, when Akane had uttered the words "maybe we should split up tomorrow".

Ranma sat by the fire wondering where it had gone wrong, he decided that it had to be about two years ago when they first met.

He got up and walked into their very small tent, they had bought for the very little money they owned.

Akane was already sleeping, he took a moment to watch her, she actually looked quite peaceful.

Grinning a little to him self, he acknowledged that it wouldn't last very long.

He realized that this would probably be the only time during the day, he dared to talk about these things.

Ranma then sat down and looked at her.

"Hi 'Kane how's it going", naturally he didn't get much in response and so he continued "I know I ain't no price or nothing, with my shape shifting and behavior and all. But I promise to change it, well at least the shape shifting thing… and then I want to marry you".

Ranma looked at her turn towards him, caught sight of nibble, blushed and said "well, for many reasons" laughing a little to himself he got up and dressed down to his underpants knowing oh to well that this meant the end of her peaceful sleep.

………………………………...

The sun had yet to come out of its hiking, when Akane woke up, she stretched feeling ready for yet another day.

Looking down on the figure lying next to her, she remembered the fight yesterday and the words she'd said, then she whispered "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it".

He looked sort of peaceful, like a drooling angel, she crooked a smile and went for her morning run.

Ranma woke up half an hour later, he looked next to him and felt how his heart jumped up in his chest.

Then he noticed that her bag was still there, relaxing his muscles he concluded that she hadn't left him yet.

Ranma got up and got dressed, then he packed their bags, blushing a little as he packed her tiny panties (A/N: heh), then he packed the tent, whatever little food they had left and to finish it of, he spread the ashes from the fire, satisfied that no one could possibly see that they'd stayed there, he grabbed their stuff and went to look for her.

………………………………...

Akane stepped into the lake she'd just found, happy to finally be able to take a bath.

She winced as the cold water reached her belly, taking a quick look at the bushes in her armpit, she sweat dropped and looked down herself, oh the horror, even though she never used to shave her abdomen (A/N: yeah it's her pussy, duh… blush), it had never been that bushy.

Finding a small stone with a sharp edge, she tried shaving the worst hairs away, on her legs too (including her private pat) , it was actually quite useful and she was pretty pleased at how well it looked.

Lying down her back, she laughed a little at the crazy thought she just had "_boy it would be nice if Ranma came to join me_", she quickly dismissed the thought as a joke and went back to stare at the sky, where the few last stars was slowly disappearing.

Little did Akane know that the lake she was bathing in was a cursed lake, the person that she first shared eye contact with would be able to read her thoughts.

And little did she know that her fiancée was keeping a close watch on her.

Ranma was still hidden behind the tree that he had hid behind shortly after finding her, his still growing member, still covered by his hand.

She looked absolutely stunningly in the early morning sun, her breasts just above the water, her legs only just visible and her face covered in a ray of the sun.

Ranma would have moved, or so he told himself, if he had just been able to find a way out of there without her noticing him.

"_You know you could look the other way_" his mind reminded him, but he dismissed the thought and reminded himself that he was no pervert for wanting to see his fiancée butt naked. (Well can we really blame him? I mean, come on, he is, well in this story 18 years old and have never even gotten close to sexual something, he is only a fictional human you know).

"Akane", Ranma reacted at a familiar voice and looked around to see Ryouga.

………………………………...

Akane managed to get out of the lake and put a T-shirt on, just in time for Ryouga to stand in front of her waving.

Akane looked at him with a glare that might just kill and for some reason Ryouga heard every reason for the look (the cursed lake you know).

"I'm sorry I didn't't tell you that I too have a curse, please stop yelling", Akane raised an eyebrow, she hadn't said a word.

"I'm terribly sorry for pretending to be your pet, but I didn't't have the heart to tell you that I was, am P-Chan", Ryouga continued.

She threw the rock she'd shaved herself with hard into the ground, it hit another stone and shattered.

"And that gave you enough reason to keep me blind about it?" she yelled, feeling her aura rise.

"No, no of course not, but I could see how much you loved P-Chan and Akane I… I love you", he finished his sentence his eyes begging for forgiveness.

She huffed looking away, right then Ranma stepped out from his hide nearby.

"Leave" he ordered Ryouga, "stop hurting her" he looked back at his fiancée who looked as if she was about to scream.

Ryouga didn't take being ordered around by Ranma that great, he charged at Ranma out of nowhere sending the poor boy (Ranma) flying into his fiancée who was thrown right into the cursed lake again.

Ranma helped her out of the lake and apologized, then he looked back at Ryouga "why'd you do that?"

Ranma then noticed that Ryouga's eyes was pretty focused on Akane's wet white T-shirt, Ranma cursed a little then sent the pig-boy flying.

Akane who was still coughing up water suddenly received a blue tank top, she looked confused at her fiancée.

"Aw, gee don't make me point it out", he said blushing "your shirt, your white T-Shirt…" he pointed at it, looking the other way, not wanting her to yell at him and call him a pervert.

She took the friendly gesture in a completely different way, "so you don't want to look at me, fine" she spat pulling on the tank top "you won't have to".

Ranma was surprised to say the least, "_oh you should know_" he thought.

Then suddenly he heard a completely different attitude, he wasn't sure that it was coming out of her mouth, but it defiantly was her voice.

"_It was rather nice though, how he just lent me his tank top. O' lala look at that body, want to go swimming with me hot stuff?_" she thought then giggled a little, looking up to notice her fiancées confused look she simply shrugged "what?"

………………………………...

Ranma looked at her again, she'd been incredible friendly ever since the lake incident, he'd heard her say things like, "_gosh he's hot_" and "_I love you, please cut the crap and marry me_".

Akane didn't really get it, he'd been thanking her all day, what had she done to make him so thankful, it wasn't like she'd stopped yelling at him.

"Ranma" she yelled and he turned around, she sighed happy and thought "_come and kiss me_".

Ranma gulped and raised an eyebrow, they hadn't kissed much, once that night about a week ago, a little the next morning, then they had started fighting over her cooking and that had been about the end of it.

"Well, I, uh, if you're sure", he moved towards her and grabbed her around the waist.

She looked at him raising both eyebrows "what are you doing?" she asked pushing him away, blushing very hard. "I just wanted you to help me with this", she said pointing at the table they were being paid to move.

Ranma grabbed the table and threw it to where it was supposed to be, some guy thanked them and they left with their 5000 yen.

It wasn't much, but it was just about enough to get them through the day.

Ranma walked ahead of Akane, who was wondering why he was so mad at her, she hadn't said anything.

She then saw a bright light and looked around to see someone coming fast towards her.

Akane didn't get enough time to react before she was hit hard in the head, screaming she was covered with a lot more hits and kicks.

Ranma had turned around, just as she had been hit the first time and had run towards her, in attempt to save her.

He was sitting on his knees, holding the little piece of his blue tank top that she had borrowed, in his hand.

She had just vanished and this was whatever he had managed to get the hold of, he looked around him, where did they go.

Getting up, he just stood for a moment, then screamed, getting a lot of attention.

"_No_" he thought to himself, feeling the tears form "Akane where are you?" he asked "_I promised to look after you_" he thought sobbing ever so slowly.

………………………………...

**A/N: **Thanks for all the replies, I hope you don't hade me for moving the story… I just felt bad about changing the original story so drastically.

But it also gave me a change to fix up the spelling a little bit, so keep reading and keep reviewing.


	2. Life or love

**Right or Wrong**

_Life or Love_

Ranma kicked another rock, he'd searched every where, had searched the small town, the forest, had searched every rock, where the fuck had they taken her to.

"You look troubled" some old guy said looking at him.

"Well yeah, I lost something" Ranma said looking down himself.

"Is that so" the old guy said "have you searched on the path you were about to take?" he asked.

Ranma raised an eyebrow, what a strange question.

"Where did you plan to go next?" the old man asked.

Ranma looked at him, he looked a bit like how you imagine Santa Claus would look, a long white beard, even though the clothe he was wearing didn't look much alike Santa Claus' clothes the thought still occurred to Ranma.

"Oh for crying out loud have you looked in China?" the old man asked annoyed.

"What?" Ranma asked, getting all kinds of images into his head, Akane as a small doll, Akane lying naked in his lap, Ranma panicked and went closer to the old man.

Ranma yanked the poor helpless old man back and forth while practically screaming things like "How do you know that?" "Who are you?" "Where in China?" and "Is she okay?"

Ranma finally let go of the old man who straightened out his collar, "I saw someone bringing a young girl with them while talking about pleasing some old ghoul".

Ranma felt how his heart suddenly stopped beating, "Cologne" he said looking frightened, she had been the biggest danger of them all, her and her tribe.

The old man looked as if he had just remembered something "yeah they kept talking about some cologne, they actually kept talking about it like it was person".

Ranma looked pale, his eyes were all white "are you okay?" the old man asked.

Ranma looked at him and gave a thankful nod before running off to the nearest shore praying that he was going to make it.

The old man looked after him chuckling a little to himself "fetch your woman lover boy".

Suddenly another old man walked up to him "who are you talking to honey?"

"Nobody sugar bunch", the first old man said, then he gave his boyfriend a kiss and they walked home.

(A/N: yeah, yeah I know... lame, but to be honest I actually never entented the old man to be gay it just happened).

………………………………...

Ranma was running so fast that he didn't really notice that he was running on water, "_please be alive, please be alive_" he thought as he speeded op.

………………………………...

Meanwhile in China Akane was hung up on some kind of alter, "_crap, halo Ranma help needed, your fiancée here, captured by some weird freaks_" she thought then looked down.

"Hello Akane nice to see you again" Cologne said, looking at the young girl with all the hate in the world "so how have you been?"

Akane looked down at the little mummy "why are you doing this to me?"

Cologne jumped up on her stick to gain pretty much the same height as Akane "if you hadn't been there to interfere my great granddaughter would have been happily married long ago".

Akane snorted "as if, look I never asked for any of this to happen. You want him, fine, I'll let him go".

"You lying" Shampoo said, moving out from the crowd "you no let Ranma go, you love him, I heard you say so".

Akane closed her eyes "sometimes loves just not meant to be" she felt the tears coming, no she had to fight them, she couldn't show the brutal army standing there any sign of emotions.

Cologne looked up at her considering the proposal, changing into a much softer look she sighed "as much as I hate it, our tribe rules clearly state that you must die, before sunset".

Akane looked up, oh great it was noon, she had about 7 hours to live in, she cursed a little at herself for still having the money, now her idiot baka with a killer smile of a fiancée wouldn't have no money to buy food for.

Akane looked up at the sky, crying softly, they couldn't possible hear it and start mocking her about it, but this was the last day of her life.

Laughing a little of the stupidity behind this whole charade, she smiled a last smile "_have a great life, Kasumi, Nabiki, dad, Mr. Saotome, Mrs. Saotome, Happosai, Kuno, Kodachi, Ukyou, everybody have a great life_" then she shed another tear "_you too Ranma, don't blame yourself, you just can't catch a break, I'm sorry for yelling at you all the time_", she sighed, admitting to herself that she had hoped he would come to her rescue while she was holding the speech to herself.

"I'm sorry Akane", she looked down to see Mouse talking to a tree, not having the heart to tell him that it wasn't her, she let him continue.

"I would have loved to see you to happily married, then I could have Shampoo and we'd all be happy" he said clutching his fist.

"Not me", Shampoo said bumping him on the head "I love husband, we be happy once violent girl be gone".

Akane shook her head, her arms which she was hanging in was starting to hurt, "_if this is for the best, I suppose it's okay… I've had a nice life so far_" sweat dropping she continued her thought "_who am I kidding, help, somebody, anybody_".

Just as she had finished her thoughts Ryouga stepped out of the bushes screaming "where the fuck am I now???"

………………………………...

10 minutes later Ryouga finally noticed Akane, he looked at her silently, wondering if he should leave.

Akane was getting a little annoyed, there was the help she needed, but he did absolutely nothing but stare.

"Hallo, I need help, I'm tied up, you know. Please get med down" she said oh so discreetly "NOW!!!" she finished yelling.

Ryouga looked as if he'd just realized that she was tied up "oh yeah, sure, right away" he said then ran towards her.

Shampoo stepped in front of him "you no help violent girl".

Ryouga recognized her, she was one of Ranma's girls.

"Oh I see, you are going to wed them, Akane and Ranma against her will" Ryouga said sounding oh so smart.

Everybody sweat dropped, Shampoo stepped up to him and narrowed her eyes.

"You make fool of Shampoo, I no happy about that" Shampoo said then added "you want violent girl, you defeat me".

Ryouga nodded and charged at her, only to be brushed away by Shampoo.

"You give up, you no chance have against Shampoo" she said yawning.

………………………………...

Meanwhile Ranma had just stepped out to see Akane hanging in her arms.

His first thought was to run out and help her like she was screaming for someone to do (he was still able to hear her thoughts, remember the cursed lake?) he'd just managed to stop himself as he noticed all the amazons.

He looked around himself, just to form a general view of the place, that's when he noticed Ryouga fighting Shampoo.

Ryouga was gathering all of his negative energy getting ready to perform the lion roar projectile technique.

Thoughts like "_I can never save her_" "_I'm not strong enough_" "_she hates me for pretending to be her pet pig_" and "_I'm the worlds biggest idiot_" was going through his head, then he found the energy ball large enough and threw it at Shampoo, whom was then pinned to the ground.

Barely able to move, she got up pointing a finger at Ryouga "you… you come back in hundred years, then you might have chance to defeat Shampoo" she said wobbling back and forth.

Ryouga sighed and prepared himself to make another attack with the lion technique.

That's when Ranma finally decided to step out of his hiding.

"Wait" Ranma yelled.

Cologne raised her hand stopping the fight, "ah son in law, what a nice surprise" she said hopping closer to him on her stick "okay we let Akane go".

Ranma still cautious wondered if she could read his thoughts, bending his neck a little he looked at her as if she was an idiot "what?"

That's when Cologne smiled greatly showing all of her teeth "if" she began "if you willingly marry Shampoo".

Ranma sniffed "yeah okay sugar, sure" he said it with an incredible sarcasm.

"Swallow this pill, it will make you fall in love with Shampoo forever, then we let your little fiancée go".

Ranma nodded mockingly "why should I do that?" he asked, shrugging carelessly.

Cologne pointed to where Akane was hanging gave a sign, one of the young amazons threw a rock beneath Akane, it hit the ground and exploded.

Shampoo then stepped in "you take pill, fall in love with Shampoo instead of violent girl".

Ranma looked at Cologne, then Shampoo, Ryouga, Mouse, all the amazons, taking a deep breath he turned his head up and looked at Akane.

"You promise to let her go once I take the pill?" he asked Cologne, his eyes still on Akane.

"She is of no interest of mine, once we have you" Cologne said.

Sighing Ranma looked away from Akane "I'm sorry, but your life is more important than us getting married" he said, taking the pill in his hand.

He opened his mouth, put in the pill, closed his mouth and swallowed.

Shampoo jumped at him and Ranma opened his eyes "Shampoo, honey, when did you ever look so beautiful".

Shampoo squealed and hung herself at Ranma's shoulders.

Cologne hopped over to Akane "Akane" she said ignoring the tears coming from Akane's eyes "I'm sorry" she said giving the young girl a nod.

Then Cologne hopped down from her stick and stepped back "but our tribal laws clearly state that you must die".

………………………………...

**A/N:** Oh gosh, well I don't really have anything to say, besides review and tell me what you think of the story, um if you think i deserve it that is - wink

_**For Now**_


	3. Life sucks

**Right or wrong**

_Life sucks (sometimes)_

Ranma's eyes got really big, "what?" he asked no one in particular, then he spit out the pill.

"Cologne, you lied to me" Ranma said silently fighting off Shampoo.

He stepped forward towards Cologne, whom of course sensed him "you promised!" he growled.

"Yeah and you promised to take the pill" Cologne said pointing at the small pill on the ground.

Ranma shook his head rolling his eyes "were you expecting **me** to admit defeat?" he asked mockingly.

Ryouga, whom surprisingly enough was still there, stepped up to them "let med fight for her" he said, preparing for battle.

Everybody looked at the lost boy they completely had forgotten.

"Our laws state that she must die" Cologne said looking at Ranma.

Ranma screamed in frustration, "NO!" he yelled "I'll fight you, heck I'll fight all of you" he said determinate.

Cologne smiled evilly "I'll go easy on you, choose the one you want to fight" she said letting her arm shove of all the people.

Ranma had already started to look around for an opponent.

"But" Cologne interrupted "if you loose, Akane dies and you wed Shampoo right away, you can choose to take a love pill if you wish".

Ranma huffed "if I win you must set Akane free and leave her and I alone, forever".

Cologne nodded "but I can't promise my great granddaughter wont follow you".

Ranma looked at Shampoo "she won't" he said narrowing his eyes, to show Shampoo how mad he was at her for pursuing them and intending to kill Akane.

He finally found himself an opponent and they stepped out on an open field.

Ranma looked at Akane, he could hear her pleading him not to loose and so he smiled "don't worry" he whispered.

Looking back at his opponent Ranma made himself ready to fight.

Jumping back Ranma just managed to avoid the first hit, he was trying to get the hang of his opponents technique.

Then he finally attempted to hit back, but was grabbed by the arms and swung across his opponents shoulder.

His opponent apparently fought by his thoughts, Ranma nodded to himself.

Everybody stared as Ranma started laughing, Ranma whom was giving himself compliments in his own mind was gathering up a rather large bulb.

When it had about twice the size of Ryouga's light bulb he send it of, his opponent barely managed to react before getting hit by the power.

Ranma went in for the hit, seeing an opening.

Ranma stepped back and his opponent hit the ground head first, Ranma had once again won a fight to save her, he felt really proud about it for a second.

Then he realized that it was all his fault that she was here in the first place.

Throwing his unconscious opponent on the ground he turned around, everybody looking baffled at how quickly the fight had been settled.

Then Ranma jumped over to Cologne without the smallest sign he hit her 100 times in the stomach, Cologne coughed barely able to stand up Ranma looked at her his eyes narrowed "don't ever try to kill Akane again, next time I'll kill you, all of you" he threatened.

Ranma jumped over to Akane and took her down, it had always been his fault, hadn't it?

Every time she had been in serious danger, not like loosing a little pet pig, shivering at the memory of his 'first' kiss, he looked down.

"Thank you" she said silently, standing next to him.

Cologne got up "now that's not going to be pretty tomorrow" she said looking down herself, then she looked up at Ranma "you're a worthy opponent. We'll leave you alone from now on, the rules have been broken. Shampoo must go search for another husband" Cologne finished of turning to leave.

Shampoo ran up to Ranma "you suppose to be Shampoo's airen, it not to late to change mind. Shampoo promise we have wild night when married, just like you want".

Cologne pulled her great granddaughter back, "you know what he could do to you? What he could do to our tribe? You do best to stay away from him from now on".

Shampoo though she wasn't happy about the order she nodded, it was true he had gotten strong enough to wipe all of them out.

Ranma looked at the little mummy and his ex fiancée, then turned back to look at Akane.

Whom had raised an eyebrow, he barely got time to look at her and laugh a little silly before she smacked him on the back of his head, "baka" she said but couldn't help laughing a little bit at his new found skin color.

Ranma grinned silly and went for the hug, he snatched her up in his arms, he could have sworn that the time stopped for a second, then he suddenly got his senses back to and put her down.

Clearing his throat, he patted her on the shoulder "good to see that you are still alive" he said nodding to himself.

She crooked a smile and gave him a simple very small kiss on the cheek, then laughed at his once again reddish skin color.

………………………………...

Ranma looked over his shoulder, he could be a whole man for her know, then they could get married and start a new life together.

She was wearing the most beautiful smile, singing silently to herself.

"Yo" he said, not really knowing what he was about to say next "Akane, um you know we're in China…" he said hinting to her.

Akane laughed made a dumb look and asked "no… really?"

Ranma could just have strangled her, "yeah. No, what I'm trying to say is that Jusenkyou is right that way" he said pointing at his right.

"Oh", she said not really having realized it "well that's great" she said putting on a false smile.

Ranma noticed this and heard her uncomfortable thoughts "you know I could always come back for it" he said sounding disappointed.

Akane cursed at herself, "don't be silly" she said taking the lead towards the road he had pointed out to her.

"You know, you don't need to follow" he said stopping her.

"You want to be alone?" she asked a little offended.

Ranma started spluttering "n-N-I mean, tha-not what I meant, Akane-I mean-if you are not ready yet we can wait".

Akane looked at him as if he was strange "wait, wait with what?" she asked.

Ranma cursed the gods and wished that his voice would work probably now "marry, I mean, wait to get married!?"

She took a moment to decide if she should be confused, hurt or happy, she chose mad.

"Oh, so you don't want to marry me?" came the annoyed retort from her.

"No, yeah, but" Ranma took a deep breath "yes, yes I want to marry you! If you could just wait for a little".

Akane snorted "sure, why don't we talk about it again a couple of years from now" then she narrowed her eyes "nah, let's wait till next life" she then huffed angrily at him "you know, let's just never get married".

Ranma had, had it "fine I won't force you, just don't expect me to be there waiting for you when you come back" he shouted.

"Gees, you know I think I will do fine without you" she snorted.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, actually not even noticing that they had moved further apart "what about when you get in trouble, who will be there to safe your life?" he asked controlling his voice the best he could.

"Surprisingly enough I think I will do fine without you, the gods know that you brought a hell lot of trouble with you as you came into my life" Akane said.

Ranma was truly hurt, she had just pointed it out in words "it's not like I'm asking you to wait for ever" he said moving a little closer to her.

"Well for how long then, how long is it going to take?" she asked divided in two, the one who wanted to follow him blindly and the one who wanted to be able to take care of herself.

Ranma sheepishly scratched the back of his neck "well if we go to Jusenkyou now and get the naniichuan water then we could go home and get married tomorrow for all I care".

Akane stepped away from him, "what about Ukyou, Kodachi, Kuno, the hell of the matter? What about them, nothing will change you know. We'll still fight, you will still put your foot in your mouth, I'll probably still be violent, can you handle that?" she asked.

Ranma looked surprised, then he started laughing "everything will be like I've learned to like it, maybe even love it" he said now suddenly standing right behind her.

"Will you, be able to handle it?" he asked, expecting a kiss.

She could feel a burning sensation in her eyes, oh crap she was about to cry and it weren't happy tears.

Gathering all her courage she turned to look at him "no" the answer had barely left her lips before the tears escaped, she panicked and run away, she didn't want to hurt him further.

Ranma looking at the path his fiancée had taken and followed her, what the heck she had run towards Jusenkyou.

………………………………...

**A/N**: Well she's a little emotional don't you think, maybe it's PMS... heh, I freak when I've got it and start crying over practically nothing, but then again I always do...

Hmm, let's see how next chapter is going to work out! That's it for now, leave a review if you want, I'll be very happy if you do!


	4. Drama, drama, drama

**Right or Wrong**

_Drama, drama, drama_

Ranma strolled next to his fiancée who wasn't paying any attention to him whatsoever.

"Come on quit it, it's getting so cliché, you running away and me following you I mean" Ranma said casually.

Akane snorted but didn't respond, as she just kept walking straight ahead.

"What's gotten your panties in a twist?" Ranma asked walking backwards so that he could look her in the eyes.

"Nothing happened to my panties, it's not like you would have any idea of how to…" she trailed of and went back to her silent state of appearance.

"Then what did I do to make you run away again?" he asked looking confused.

"Nothing, okay? You did absolutely nothing, now just leave me alone!" she ordered him.

Ranma growled for a moment "so what you said home in Nerima wasn't true?" he asked sill following her, but no longer looking at her.

"What if it wasn't?" she asked, now was not the time to be vulnerable.

Ranma stopped walking, he fell into some sort of a black hole that he wasn't capable to get out of "you weren't?" he asked his voice trembling with fear.

Akane didn't even dare to look at him, she could hear how much the question had hurt him, again divided in two she started running again.

Ranma meanwhile was feeling how the tears quickly gathered in his eyes, until there could be no more and they started falling from his eyes.

"_No_" he thought _"she did mean it_" he convinced himself, she had to, she just couldn't not love…

Ranma sighed and gathered himself, "_even if she doesn't_" he thought, looking at her still fresh tracks "_I promised to protect her_" he didn't feel it when his legs started moving, but soon he was running fast in her tracks.

………………………………...

Akane soon stood at Jusenkyou, horrible pictures hunted her mind, she had started crying a while ago.

"I'm glad you survived it" someone suddenly said, she turned around to face her opponent nearly trapping and falling into the pond of the drowned frog.

"Gees" he said, "if it hadn't been for me you'd be hopping around right now".

Akane looked up to face her savior, quickly trying to escape his firm grip.

"Let me go, you pervert" she shrieked looking in the blue eyes of her fiancée, woops excuse me, ex-fiancée.

"Stop" Ranma ordered, actually sounding somewhat serious for once "this is bullshit!" he said angrily.

Akane was put down, not that gentle but not so she would get hurt, she looked up at him her eyes shining with fear.

He sighed rolling his eyes, "don't look so scared, it's not like I'm going to kill you or nothing" he smiled looking at the nanichuan pond.

Taking a bottle he fished some of the water up, "you asked me how long I want you to wait till we can get married, then when I answer you just kick me in the face and run off".

Akane looked ever so guilty "yeah, but" she turned around considering to run away

again for a second, but took a deep breath and turned around again to face him.

"I- I don't" he looked at her questioning, she could see his eyes were filled with fear "I'm not ready to live the rest of my life like it is now".

"But you do?" he asked, not sure how to put this right, he could always blurt it out but knowing the two of them he decided against it.

"Do you?" it was impossible, he might as well give up, then he felt his water bottle being removed.

Akane who was now holding the water bottle looked at her fiancée, "that I do" she said, then walked near him an held the water onto him.

"But I don't want to get married with you" seeing his reaction of terror she put on half a smile "Ranma you've got enough troubles, a violent wife, who can't, cook, constantly get jealous and so on, won't do you no good!" she said constantly reminding herself that this was for the best.

Ranma looked at her in disbelief, she said one thing and he heard another.

"STOP" he begged even though his words came out a lot louder than attended, "JUST SHUT UP" she could see the tears and gasped not used to see Ranma cry.

"I'm all man now, you should be happy, I'm a whole man, why can't you just be happy for me?" he cried.

Akane trying to keep her mind steady looked at him sadly "I am happy for you!" she said slowly.

His tears wouldn't stop coming, all of the pain he'd held inside finally escaping "you know, this is where I for the first time admitted to myself that I loved, love you" he said looking around himself.

Cutting whatever she was about to say short he continued "this is where I nearly lost you".

Taking her hand against her will he held it up to his heart, she could feel his heart beat increasing "ironic isn't it?" he asked her "now I'm about to loose you again at the very same spot" he let go of her hand.

"This time because of my stubbornness though, I could never ask anything of you" looking up at the sky he finished of his speech "you have already given me so much".

Akane was amazed by everything, the words that had just left his lips, the truth in his eyes.

"Do you remember?" she asked him.

Ranma turned his head to look at the young woman now standing next to him "back when we first met, I think that's when we screwed it up" giggling shortly she looked him in the eyes "sometimes I wish we could go back and change it".

Then she looked down sadly "nah it would have gone wrong later on anyway" she said "when all my super rivals showed up".

He laughed "super?" he took both of her hands turning her around so that she stood face to face with him "the only thing that has ever been super about them is their stubbornness".

Akane shook her head "oh come on, you are a guy aren't you?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yup, and a whole one at that" he said proudly.

She smiled, "you know I wish we could be like this all the time".

Ranma let go of one of her hands and let his now free hand run through her hair "someday we might" he then raised her head up, now would be a good time to kiss her, he told himself.

Akane stepped back, "no" she said and was about to run again.

But he had yet to let go of one of her hands which he held tightly in one of his own hands, "please don't go" he begged of her.

"Ranma, I can't wait till we miraculously stop fighting, I'm not strong enough" she said trying to get her hand free.

"And I'm not strong enough to let you go" he said without looking at her.

"What do you suppose we do then?" she asked.

Ranma looked at her "let's sleep on it" he said.

She sighed, well she would just have to run away when he was asleep then.

Ranma heard her thought and made half a smile "together, under the same rug".

He was ready to stop her attacks, "why you pervert" she muttered.

"Hey, I'm just trying to make sure you won't run away" he said smiling softly, though he was grinning inwardly.

………………………………...

They had stared at the shore for half an hour before Akane had remembered the money she had in her pocket from earlier that day.

A 1000 yen for Akane's ticket, Ranma had decided just to swim across the ocean rather than loosing more of their food money.

Finally back in Japan Ranma threw of his wet clothes as they had gotten settled again, fearing tomorrow when he would have to go home and face everybody, he knew that Akane had wrote one letter and sent it home, he just wasn't sure if she'd mentioned him.

He looked at his fiancée whom was fighting with the wood they had gathered for the fire, he laughed a little.

They were getting along, at last he thought then looked up.

"Hi there Ranchan" the woman standing before him was looking no different than she had a week a go, admitted she looked a hell of a lot more feminine than 2 years ago, but a week had changed nothing.

"You ignoring me honey?" she asked.

Ranma could hear that Akane was watching, complaining about her 'cute' rival, as he himself had put it a couple of years ago.

"Ukyou, forget it" his eyes grew large as he heard the words coming out of his lips.

"Come on honey, I know you'd much rather be with me, the cute fiancée" again just like he'd put it a couple of years ago "than little miss tomboy".

Ranma cursed silently as he heard Akane's thoughts of her packing her stuff "Ukyou go away!" the simple words only sounding louder because of the silence and his look of anger.

"But Ranchan, I love you" Ukyou said.

"I love you too, but only as my friend" he said knowing that he would have to hurt her sooner or later "give up Ukyou, besides don't you think another dude as handsome as me would work? I know it's unthinkable, but there's got to be one out there" his pride reminding him of the last part.

To his pleasing Akane had unpacked her things again, he saw Ukyou's shoulders collapse and she walked away.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

Then felt the cold evening wind run down his spine, reminding himself that he would have to get under the rug soon to avoid getting a cold.

………………………………...

He returned to see his fiancée still fighting with the fire, Ranma laughed a little then he went over to her, taking her hand.

"You know we ought to warm each other enough up, there's really no need for the fire" he said leading her into the tent.

Akane looked at him, "please go out while I change into my pajamas" she said pushing him out of the tent.

A few seconds passed, then she called out to him "okay you can come in now".

Ranma slipped into the very small tent, he lifted the rug and got under "you know" he said "if we are going to live out here much longer we have to buy a bigger tent".

She giggled, then turned to look at him "well, I may be ready to go home tomorrow" she said finding comfort on his chest.

Ranma blushed furiously at the sudden tenderness "and get married?" he asked hopeful.

"Well we might just need to wait for a week" she said smiling.

Ranma noticed that her attention quickly shifted to somewhere between his legs "say" she started grinning mockingly "is that a flash light".

Ranma's features quickly shifted into a frightened reddish color, but she surprised him with a laugh.

"So you **do** like me" she laughed.

Ranma growled and tried to hide his growing member between his legs.

She then looked up at him, "well I suppose you want me to scream pervert and bash you, like you love it" she laughed.

Ranma gathered all his courage and pulled her up for a kiss.

………………………………...

**A/N: **I'm considering a little, well how should I put this, tenderness…

Tell me what you think, should I let them play a little or should I just skip it?


	5. Kisses and more

**Right or Wrong**

_Kisses and more_

Akane shivered as his hand slid under her nightclothes, Ranma wasn't sure what he was doing but he enjoyed being this close to his fiancée.

"Akane, I could stop" his voice said but his hand didn't stop caressing her breasts.

She was actually terrified, but she didn't want this feeling to ever end, shaking her head she pulled him down for a kiss.

Ranma didn't know any better so he removed her blouse, moving his head he kissed her gently on the stomach.

Akane felt whole, for once in her life everything was just as she had feared and wanted it.

Ranma removed her pants, let his hand slip down her panties and went to kiss her lips.

"Ranma"

He looked at her with a questioning glare "yeah?" he asked.

Akane looking at him with a self-secure smile pulled lightly at his underpants, "could we get on with it?" she asked.

Ranma not sure that 10 minutes of foreplay was enough tugged off her panties, his fingers slipping ever so lightly down between her legs "you sure this is what you want?" he asked.

Akane shrugged "no, but I don't care, Ranma please" she begged.

Ranma nodded and removed his underpants, now lying fully on top of her; he looked at her a little worried.

"You know it's gonna hurt right?" he asked, not wanting to hurt his fiancée.

She looked despairing "yeah, but it's going to hurt sooner or later anyways, please just do it".

Ranma wasn't sure how to react, but his little head helped him move close and ever so slowly into her.

Akane clenched her teeth at the pain, he looked at her concerned "you want me to stop?" he asked.

She shook her head violently, "no don't stop, not now" her hands found their way around his back and held together tight.

"You sure, I mean I don't want to hurt you" he said slowing his already slow movements down.

"Who'd you rather have to do it?" she asked teasingly "Ryouga, Kuno or maybe even Happosai".

Ranma narrowed his eyes teasingly at her, "you tomboy" then they laughed and Ranma quickened his movement a little.

Not much later he felt a sensation he usually only got when he masturbated (don't you think he masturbates, come on, honestly) and the next thing he knew was that all his limps got week and he fell down next to her.

Akane wasn't dumb, she knew what the whitish stuff was, "_oh great_" she thought to herself, she just might be pregnant.

Trying to figure out what to say to her fiancée, strike that, her lover she missed the fear mixed with happiness in his eyes.

"Ranma" she said, turning to look at him.

He got up on his knee, "Akane Tendo will you marry me?" he asked, and then added, "I know I don't have a ring or nothing but I'll buy one as soon as we get home!"

She smiled and fell down on her back, "you know I always thought I'd get a warning" then she laughed.

Ranma still on his knee, "so uh, do you?" he asked sounding a bit uncertain much unlike him.

Akane turned to look at him again, "of course I do, but uh Ranma you know we should have used protection".

He laughed, "ah never mind, our little baby won't be here for eight no nine month, nobody will know anything".

Ranma then lay down next to her, his arms quickly pulling her closer, "goodnight" he said closing his eyes.

She looked up at him "goodnight" she said and found rest on his chest (hey that rimed) looking not so happy about what had just happened.

………………………………...

Ranma woke up and stretched, happy that his dreams had finally come true, he looked around himself expecting to find his sleeping fiancée lying somewhere in the very small tent.

To his surprise she was nowhere to be found, he got up quickly and deserted the tent even faster.

He looked right, then left, and then felt the fear that it might have been a dream, he then heard a soft sobbing from behind the trees.

Ranma ran towards the sound, forgetting all about getting dressed, the only thing that mattered to him was to find his fiancée and fast.

Akane was sitting near the tent, "_I shouldn't have let it happen_" she thought tears still running from her eyes, she had woken up early and the fear had finally gotten through to her.

Turning around at the sound of someone nearing her, she saw her fiancée in all his glory wearing absolutely nothing, her eyes widened and she quickly turned away again.

"'Kane, what's wrong?" Ranma asked stepping closer to her.

She kept her eyes from looking at her naked fiancée, "what we did was wrong!" she cried.

"Why?" Ranma asked, sounding confused, angry, sad and scared all mixed up.

She suddenly found her hands very interesting "because... because we had sex, we fucked Ranma!" she said angrily.

He blinked "we what? You have some vocabulary there", he said looking a bit offended "we made love, that's what we did!" he pointed out.

Akane stood up suddenly, only wearing a t-shirt "so what? There's basically no difference, we- no I could be pregnant, carrying a child, you ready for that?"

Ranma looked at her speechless, she snorted, "I thought so" about to leave him, he suddenly grabbed her by the arm.

"I can't answer that, because I basically have no idea, okay?" he said sounding quite unhappy with her sudden change in attitude "I might be and I might not be, but how's that ever going to change the fact that you might be pregnant?" he let go of her hand huffed and continued "f.y.i I want to take responsibility for my actions, so stop running and marry me!"

Akane sniffed and tried to warm up her body, "what if it never changes?" she asked.

"Is that what you afraid of?" he asked looking at her, she gave a little nod and Ranma started to laugh.

"So what if it doesn't, I liked you from point one" he said reaching out to hold her, but she pushed his arm away.

"How can you say that?" she asked "you know how much all of your insults hurt me? Over and over again, no one has ever had the same power".

Ranma looked really surprised at her "so what you're basically saying is that you're afraid that I might hurt you?"

Akane nodded slowly, "I know I'm not that pretty, that I can't cook and that I'm a tomboy, but I always hated when you pointed it out!"

He looked away from her "sorry, I never meant to hurt you that bad" turning away from her completely he continued "I guess I never realized that I have such power over you, I'm sorry".

She had started walking towards the tent, "it's very sweet of you that you want to marry me, but can you tell me honestly that it doesn't have anything to do with the fact that, that would be the only manly thing to do?"

Ranma felt nauseous, of course, it was a part of the reason that he wanted to go home and marry her right away, but it wasn't the only reason.

"Akane" he said, she stopped and turned around to look at him.

"It is part of the reason, but number 1: I love you, number 2: we match, number 3: your hot, number 4: you can be the sweetest and kindest person I've ever met, and so on… if you don't feel the same about me then leave, but if you can at least agree with two of the things I've just said, then stop being so whiny and help me pack the tent".

………………………………...

**A/N:** And we are back at the short chapters, now don't get all to mad at me, the story is soon to be gone and be followed by a sequel (I think).

However, should they get married, should she loose the baby, should she not be pregnant at all?

Ideas needed, help me figure it out.

_For now_


	6. Unexpected

**Right or Wrong**

_Unexpected_

Ranma put his fiancée down; he'd actually managed to carry her and their entire luggage, all the way home to Nerima.

They hadn't even fought that much, sometimes Ranma had complained about her weight, she'd smacked him on the head with her magic hammer and that had been about the end of it.

Ranma looked at her and smiled, "_finally_" he thought "_at last_".

His excitement about the baby, the marriage, everything, completely overwhelmed his fear, he took her hand and ran towards the dojo dragging his fiancée along.

Ranma broke in the door only to stop death track, Akane followed behind chuckling a little but she too stopped all movements.

Ryouga, Kuno, Kodachi and Ukyou were all standing in the house.

Ukyou ran over to Ranma and as always hung herself at his arm "hi there Ran-Chan".

Ryouga dropped many presents (originally meant for Akari, but in his mind, that didn't really matter).

Kuno spread open his arms nearing Akane "my fair lady".

Akane almost cried, nothing had changed, well except for the lack of Shampoo.

Right then a bike flew through the wall.

"Nihao Airen" the young Amazon squealed.

Ranma turned to look at Akane, she too turned to look at him "_was it just a dream?_" they though identically.

He then grabbed Akane by the arm and rushed both of them out of the house.

………………………………...

Stopping outside in the backyard of the Tendo dojo he looked at his fiancée worried "'Kane was it?" he asked, turning to look back at the house shortly.

Akane didn't even have time to respond before Shampoo busted through the wall; making Akane sigh and roll her eyes.

"You, me violent girl fight now, winner gets Ranma" Shampoo ordered.

Nope, nothing had changed.

Akane turned around to look at her fiancée "I suppose it was" she said giving him a knowingly smile.

She then turned to Shampoo again and nodded "let's fight".

Ranma couldn't believe it, it couldn't have been a dream he had to do something and fast, if it hadn't been a dream Akane might risk loosing the child.

Looking at the pond, he decided that the only thing he could do to determinate if it was a dream fast would be to jump into the water.

If he still was cursed it had been a dream, but if he wasn't he had to stop the fight.

Shampoo jumped at Akane and indented to kick her, Akane just managed to block the first kick but the hit that followed shortly after, hit her straight in the stomach.

Ranma stepped out of the pond and quickly looked down himself, yep he was still a boy then it hadn't been a dream.

He turned to yell at Shampoo to stop the fight, just in time to see Akane falling to the ground coughing.

"No! The baby" Ranma yelled running towards his fiancée.

Ranma quickly had all attention directed towards him and Soun stepped out with a mixed look on his face.

"What baby?" he asked.

Genma-panda stepped out right behind Soun holding up a wooden sign where there was written, "That's my boy, a real ladies man".

Nodoka was the next to step out looking at her son with a raised eyebrow "you were planning to marry her, right son?"

Ranma nodded and looked at all the people gathering in the Tendo backyard.

"That's so manly," Nodaka shrieked proudly.

"Oh my" came the natural reply from Kasumi.

Nabiki standing next to Kasumi had already started counting the profit she could get for such information.

Ukyou had already packed all of her stuff and were saying her last goodbyes.

Kuno and Kodachi had started wailing and were actually hugging each other in pain.

In addition, Shampoo had stopped mid air and had fallen to the ground, from which she hadn't moved an inch.

"You made my Akane pregnant?" Soun asked confused.

Ranma had slumped down to the half of his normal size "well we are not sure…" he said carefully.

Soun's head grew three times, bigger "you had sex with my daughter?"

Ranma put up his hands in protection "you know I wouldn't really call it sex, but yeah, kinda".

Doctor Tofu, who had been leaning in over Akane, helped the young woman up and interrupted the monster (Soun) "if she was ever pregnant, the impact will probably have caused her to loose the baby".

Ranma roughly turned towards Shampoo, his aura glowingly red "**you**, I thought I'd told you I never wanted to see you again!"

Shampoo, who was still convinced that Ranma would fall in love with her, if she just got rid of Akane, had gone to attack Akane again.

Ranma screamed in rage "leave her alone" he sent a light bulb at Shampoo, after the smoke disappeared so did Shampoo (literally, she was gone, like disappeared, vanished).

Ranma felt the rage slowly disappearing, only so that sorrow could replace it. He'd spent the entire night and day thinking about the baby and what he could do, to be a good father.

He then remembered Akane and turned to look at her only to realize that she was gone again.

"_She ran away, again?_" he thought sort of annoyed and worried and rushed after her.

………………………………...

Ranma finally found his missing fiancée and intended to yell at her for running away again.

Then he noticed her posture and felt the need to comfort her instead.

Akane was sitting on the ground, her head between her legs, sobbing, why had she even gotten her hopes up.

She had been excited about becoming a mom; about getting married to the man she loved, loves, about everything changing.

Just like that, it had been ripped from her, nothing had changed, and she had lost the child (if there had ever been one).

The tears were flowing, like some kind of huge waterfall.

Her eyes were dry, red and puffy as she looked up to see the figure walking towards to her.

Ranma had no idea of what to say, what to do, but he was still getting closer, not able to stop and retreat he just continued moving towards her.

"Akane" he said slowly then she suddenly stood up and hugged him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered barely able to speak.

Ranma lifted her from the ground and… smiled, "don't be, you know I should be the one who's sorry, it was always, well not always, but often it was my fault that you got in trouble".

"What about the baby?" she cried into his shoulder.

Ranma crooked half a smile "well, we'll just have to make another…" then he started laughing, (not mockingly, but a kind laugh) at her sudden expression.

"Pervert" she sniffed with a smile.

Ranma put her down again and they started walking towards the dojo.

"So you still want to get married?" she asked a little nervous.

Ranma looked as if he considered it for a sec, then turned to her "well I'd have to think about that" he said and stuck out his tongue.

"Why you" she growled teasingly.

Ranma kissed her quickly and started running, and so the chase began, with Akane running right in his heels.

She finally caught up with him outside the dojo "so do you?" she asked.

Ranma smiled a truly sincere smile and lifted his fiancée up "duh, what do you think boso?" he said with a laugh.

And Akane couldn't do nothing but ignore the insult, well maybe except a quick bash on the head which lead to Ranma asking her "what'd you do that for?"

………………………………...

**A/N:** So what do you think, should this be the end of this story or should I make one last chapter where they get married, or?

Remember even though I write this story you give me much inspiration through your ideas and stuff, and it's always nice to know what you, the reader's think of my story.

Well if there are any…


	7. Last Chapter

**Right or Wrong**

_Last chapter_

Akane was still kneeling at her mother's grave, she knew that she was running late and that her pretty white dress was getting dirty.

It had been about a week and today was the big day.

"So what do you think I should do mom?" Akane asked continuing the lonely conversation she was having with her mother.

"I know the only honorable thing to do would be to marry him, but I'm afraid that he'll keep hurting me the way that only he can" she said resigned.

Akane looked at the flowers surrounding the grave "you don't hate me do you mom?" she asked but received no answer, but of course… she reminded herself, a dead person isn't capable of answering.

"Akane?" Akane turned around hearing somebody say her name.

"Mom?" Akane asked, seeing a beautiful woman walk slowly towards her as if she was drifting on a cloud.

Akane gasped; no it couldn't be she was dead. Had she returned from the dead to give her one last message? "No Akane it's me; Kasumi" the 'ghost' said.

"Ranma is a mess; you do know that you are late?" Kasumi asked, peaceful as ever, this was a person in complete harmony.

Akane nodded and stood up "yeah, I just needed a special persons blessing" she said and looked back at the grave one last time.

Kasumi looked puzzled at her younger sister "Akane you do love him, don't you?" Akane nodded blushing and Kasumi looked even more puzzled "what is the problem then?" the older sister asked.

Akane shrugged "well, I don't know… It's just, we had sex Kasumi" she said unknowingly letting her hands touch her belly.

"We fucked when we should only have kissed, it's just wrong and what if he's only marrying me so that he can fuck me?" the words were sort of leading them self out of Akane's mouth.

"My, my, my... what a vocabulary you have" Kasumi said unknowingly using the same words as Ranma and then smiled at her younger sisters pouting face.

Kasumi walked a few steps closer to Akane taking her hand "I'm sure he has never even thought of being unfaithful, or well… at least I'm sure he loves you" Kasumi then reminded Akane of all the times he had put himself and, or his manhood in danger to save her.

"What if I haven't lost the baby? Won't people start looking weird at me when I go in labor a little early?" Akane asked nervously.

To her surprise Kasumi started laughing "I was born 3 months after mom and dads marriage, have you ever thought about that? I don't think it's so unusual that two people in love have trouble keeping their hands of each other" Kasumi said then looked towards the Tendo household.

"But don't you think you are late enough?" the older sister asked looking back at Akane.

Akane took a deep breath "probably, you're right let's get going before the wedding is completely destroyed by the lunatics of Nerima" she then dusted her dress a bit and they started walking.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma had started to pace around a while ago "_why didn't I just stop the fight immediately like I always do? Why did I wait this time? She probably hates me now, but she didn't seem mad. Maybe I should have treated her nicer or maybe I should have given her gifts, roses and other stuff women like_" Ranma thought then jumped back when someone patted him on the shoulder.

"Oh, hi Tofu what's up?" Ranma asked trying not to look as afraid as he was.

"You know, I don't really know anything about pregnancy, I was just trying to help you out if you decided that you didn't want to marry right away" the older doctor whispered to Ranma.

"What?" Ranma's voice was a mix of confusion and anger "you couldn't have told us a bit earlier?" the confusion had disappeared from his voice and was now completely filled with anger.

Tofu shrugged "I suppose I could, but I wanted to give you time to get married on your own and not because you had to".

Ranma's eyes were glowing dangerously "and did you maybe just think 9 months ahead, when a baby suddenly would've just popped out?" Ranma's chi had started to grow "you do realize that she might not show up because you wanted us to marry on our own".

"Hey, are you even listening?" Ranma asked when he noticed that the doctor's attention had turned elsewhere.

Ranma turned to see what was going on and there she was, in a white not as flowery dress as the last time but a simple beautiful white dress.

The music started playing and Akane started walking, making sure not to stumble in her high-heels.

The dress had a cut along the legs, which made it possible for her to flee if needed and made the dress look really sexy.

Her hair was sort of put back with white flowers and in her hand surprise, surprise she was carrying a bouquet of white roses.

Ranma couldn't take his eyes of her, she looked stunningly.

Then suddenly the assault took place but in no time it had disappeared as if there had never been an assault.

Ranma dusted of his jacked and straightened his hair, even though no one had seen it Ranma had in a matter of seconds removed all of the attackers and left them somewhere in Nerima.

Akane hadn't even stopped moving and neared her fiancée, he took her hand and they both turned towards the priest.

The priest had already started his speech and Ranma leaned his head down to Akane's "you might still be pregnant" he whispered and patted Akane's stomach.

She smiled and nodded "I know, my visit from the red lady is late" she whispered then she looked him in the eyes "by the way, thank you for taking care of the intruders".

Ranma raised an eyebrow, she'd noticed that? Then his smile turned evil, but in a good way "by the way you look **hot** in that dress" he whispered.

Akane narrowed her eyes, now was defiantly not the time for jokes.

Ranma smiled at the priest's question "I do" he said and the priest continued; asking Akane the same question, he asked again but still no answer.

Ranma nudged his fiancée in the side, Akane was still deciding if she should give him a lecture or just leave it, but he wouldn't stop the nudging.

"What is it?" Akane yelled; it had finally started annoying her for real.

Ranma nodded towards the priest "well do you?" the priest asked again.

"Do what?" the ever so smart reply came from the youngest of the Tendo's.

The priest sighed and tried again "do you Akane Tendo take Ranma Saotome?" not caring to finish the speech he waited to see if she would answer this time.

Akane blinked what? Had they already made it so far, oh gosh this was it; well at least the answer was easy.

She nodded eager, then realized she would have to use words to answer, Akane took a deep breath and answered ever so confident "no" everybody looked puzzled and Akane realized her own mistake.

The priest raised an eyebrow "no?" he asked "so this means that we've all been waiting for a no?" he didn't sound very happy.

Akane shook her head "I meant yes; yes god da… uh yes, of course yes. I do" Akane wanted to wipe the sweat of her forehead but she had neither a sleeve nor a tissue.

The priest looked at her waiting to see if this was the right answer after a little while and after they had received their wedding rings he continued "I now pronounce you husband and wife" the two young newlyweds looked at each other and smiled "you may kiss the bride" finally.

Ranma and Akane kissed for what seemed like eternity, everybody or almost everybody (-Happosai) cheered.

Soun and Genma was jumping around weeping from joy, Nodoka was looking really proud, Kasumi smiled softly to herself, Nabiki was trying to figure out how much profit she could get from these two together, Happosai was weeping though not from joy and Ranma was looking at his fiancée, no excuse me his wife.

Smiling a little crooked he took his wife and ran off for a little private time before the party.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Extras:

Shampoo was sitting in the little café, so her airen had tried to kill her but every relationship had their problems.

Luckily Mousse had just saved her in time and so she agreed to this one date, but no marriage.

Well at least not yet, she had started to warm up to him, but it would still take a while before she would admit anything.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ukyou had moved her Okonomiyaki restaurant to another place and was quickly adored by all the guys.

Even though she missed her Ran-Chan a little sometimes it was time to admit defeat.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kodachi had found herself a new poor guy and had already made plans for as far as their future children's names, gender and colleges.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kuno had burned all his pictures of the red pigtail haired girl, almost. He had kept one that he was still sleeping with at night. (**A/N: **Well I never tried to pass him of as normal, did I?)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryouga was still looking for Akari; he could hear her but not see her (she was hanging on to his back pack).

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Happosai had started a convent, mostly just to steal the young nun's panties and bra.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Fin**_

**A/N: **I'm sorry; it ain't that long and it took me a while to finally write.

I wanted write a story a bit more true to the original scheme, so I started a new story and couldn't seem to get my mind back to finish this one.

I'm sorry that I told you that I would make a sequel; it probably isn't gonna happen for a long time, if ever.

But I do hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it, the last chapter might have been difficult but heck it was fun writing when I finally got around to it.

Okay and that was it, I suppose… leave a little review telling me how terrible (or good, good is good) it was!

**Till next time**


End file.
